


Escape Route

by BluetoGreentoGray



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluetoGreentoGray/pseuds/BluetoGreentoGray
Summary: Although Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been moderately successful in separating her life as a normal student, friend and daughter from her life as a crime fighting super powered heroine, it seems that the awkward excitement that she can't suppress around Adrien Agreste doesn't just disappear when she puts on the mask. Here's to trying and failing to avoid awkward situations!  .Not a lotta angst. Mostly fluff. Sticking with the same vibe as the show.





	1. Did you remember yours?

**Author's Note:**

> First Ladybug work... leaving any feedback would be super helpful :) starting with a short chapter but am planning on making them a bit longer in the future...

It was a new habit that Marinette had acquired since becoming Ladybug. Always finding the escape route from any room she enters. After finding her own escape route she tries to suss out the easiest way to evacuate everyone from the room. Then she decides which objects would be the best to be used when barricading the doors... windows...

It had become a process, causing her to seem even a bit more air headed then normal. So when she entered the classroom, confirming once again that the desks would make great barricade in case an attacker was in the room to herself and only herself, she nearly collided with Adrien who was exiting the classroom. Swiftly sidestepping him only to go careening sideways was less than graceful but she somehow managed to avoid a bloody nose by crashing into the floor or Miss Bustier's desk.

"S-sorry!" She stuttered as per usual as she delivered a nervous grin and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. 

"It's okay, Marinette. I was about to go grab my science textbook from my locker, I forgot we needed them today. Did you remember yours?" He asked with oblivious sweetness. 

"I-uh- have!" She paused then cheerily added. "It!" Adrien nodded slowly, still wearing that innocent smile then slipped out of the room. Marinette visibly relaxed. 

"That was..." She half turned towards the small kwami in her bag which looked up to her with empathetic eyes.

"A train wreck, girl." Alya finished for her, observing from their usual spot. Marinette whipped towards her, snapping her purse shut, closing off Tikki from any prying eyes. Her tense shoulders sagged again. Then she plopped in her seat, dropping her face into her hands.

"I know..." She groaned. "I'll never be able to talk to Adrien like a normal person." Alya patted Marinette on the back gently.

"You'll get there, just give it some more time." She suggested.

"I don't have years, Alya." Marinette whined. Alya only laughed. The pair quieted down as Miss Bustier entered, an iPad in hand. Adrien slipped in moments after as the professor began to take attendance. 

Marinette failed to truly retain any of the information written on the board or spoken by her teacher as she stared at Adriens hair. The arch of his back. His long lashes. The doodles he scribbled in the margins of his notebook. She was genuinely surprised to find that she wasn't drooling when she caught herself staring. It wouldn't have been the first time. She shook her head determined to at least attempt to pay attention to the lesson at in front of her, despite the improbability of that. 

She really gave it her all, trying to at least pay a little bit of attention to Miss Bustier's lecture but when she watched Chloe pass Adrien a note while their teachers back was turned, all hope was lost. She strained herself against the desk, trying to catch a glimpse of what the note said but it was impossible to do so subtly. She shot glances at Chloe who remained stick still at her desk, staring straight ahead at the board. Marinette could feel herself fuming. What could Chloe possibly have to say? Marinette's worst fear was that it was some kind of low blow jab at her, when it came to Chloe, worst fears were probable. Marinette scanned the room again. Possible exits: the normal entrance, the windows, the back door. If the note was really about her, she might actually have to utilise one of these escape routes. 

"Marinette?" She heard Miss Bustier say. It was only then that Marinette realised she was standing. And from the tone of voice, Marinette could make an educated guess that it wasn't the first time Miss Bustier had said her name. She shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry-uh-" She looked down a row and in front of her. Adrien stared at her with the same kind of open curiosity that the rest of the class looked at her with. "Bathroom! Can I use the bathroom... please?" She asked. She was already on her way when she heard her teacher say yes. She left through the main entrance, feeling her pounding heart with every step.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien watched intently as Miss Boustier scribbled a set of notes on the board faster than he could write them. Nino had already given up despite class only just starting, and rested his head against his desk, snoring softly. Adrien didn't bother to wake him, he knew that Nino had been up for half of the night listening to a new album he couldn't shut off. Adrien could only hope that Nino wouldn't start snoring loudly enough to garnish attention. 

Miss Boustier turned from the board, sucking a breath before she really began the lecture- that's when they heard the first of the screams. All of the students jumped onto their feet, already on the defence. Adrien threw a glance towards Plagg would looked back at him with eager eyes from inside Adrien's backpack. One of his hands flicked towards Plagg instinctively before his attention was stolen by Miss Boustier who was already rushing the students towards the back of the classroom, trying to keep them together and safe. Adrien wanted to summon his kwami- to save the day, like he always did but he felt a hand clap on his shoulder and then push him along with the other students.

"C'mon dude!" Nino urged, ushering him forward. Adrien threw a sidelong glance over his shoulder as he got further and further away from Plagg. Miss Bustier hovered above her students, keeping them together and forward until they all crouched in the same corner of the room. Even as Adrien tried to inconspicuously slip away from the group to reach for his bag, she pulled him back into the herd of his classmates. 

"Wait- Marinette isn't back yet!" Alya protested. Adrien searched the crowd but couldn't find his friend. He really needed to slip somewhere private otherwise Chat noir would not be involved in purifying this akuma at all. 

"Everyone get down!" Miss Boustier instructed with a gentle but firm tone. She was determined the keep her students safe, no matter what. Adrien tried desperately to think of something to do, somewhere to transform but not a beat went by before the wall caved in around the door. The students gasped as the rubble fell to the floor and dust drifted across the classroom towards them. What seemed to be a dragon busted it's head into the classroom, and then turned towards the students with wide unseeing lizard eyes. Two lids slipped over each eyeball simultaneously, making a wet slimy sound. The students all cringed. Adrien was about to use their distraction to lead to his getaway, he slid behind the students and started to slink away. When the dragon opened it's mouth and a spray of what looked like a purple fire ball shot towards the class.

"No!" Adrien cried out. Reaching towards what should be his charred classmates. Instead, in their place stood a perfect row of knights, clad in red and gold fringed armour. 

Adrien now stumbled away from what used to be his classmates. He shot a look back towards the giant lizard, blinking rapidly. He could feel the words in his mouth, he was a mere instant away from calling "claws out!" and saving the day. Except then ladybug neatly flipped over the dragon and into the room. Placing herself in between Adrien and the dragon in just three neat flips. She landed cleanly in front of Adrien and held hand slightly back towards him, warning him to stay back.

"Ladybug!" He exclaimed, feeling his cheeks warm.

"Somebody needs to cool down!" Ladybug called towards the dragon, gesturing to the small flames that were still burning at the knights feet. 

"I am the dragon! I will have my princess!" The dragon roared towards her. "Get her!" He commanded the guards. They all picked up one foot and smoothly pivoted towards Ladybug and Adrien. 

"Oh boy!" Ladybug interjected as they each drew a sword. "Bug out." She turned towards Adrien and threw a hand around his waist, pulling him towards her as she got her yo-yo ready. He couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes, until she looked at him. Then his cheeks flared an embarrassingly deep red and he is forced to look away. What he didn't see was her own cheeks flaming. She pulled him towards one of the large classroom windows and knocked it open with a swift kick. She threw her yo-yo and propelled them both out the open frame, the dragon and his soldiers hot on their trail.


End file.
